farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Podcast Transcript 2010-08-27
<< Back to Podcast = Official FarmVille Podcast – August 27th Transcript = Hey Farmers and welcome to this week’s installment of the Official FarmVille Podcast! My name is Lexilicious and I am here to bring you all of the latest news and information about FarmVille from Zynga. This week, we will be discussing our latest releases and you guys will all be getting a sneak peek of things coming to FarmVille in the near future! One of this week’s most exciting releases was the long awaited Pigpen feature. Pigpens are FarmVille’s newest constructable Animal Building that will allow you to store up to 20 of your Pigs at a time. If you are level 16 or above, you will be able to place the Pigpen foundation on your farm upon logging in. Alternatively, you can also purchase the Pigpen frame from the Market for 5,000 coins. In order to use your Pigpen, you’ll need to finish building it. Selecting ‘Look Inside’ from your foundation’s menu will show you what you need to complete your Pigpen. Neighbours can send you the materials you need to construct your Pigpen from the Free Gifts Page, or you can click the “ask for more” button from the pen’s menu. When neighbors send you materials, they work exactly like any other free gift. After you accept the gift it will appear in your gift box. After clicking the "use" button under the gift it will automatically be added to your Pigpen. Alternatively, if at any time during your construction process you decide that you’d rather simply purchase the materials required for the pen, you can do so by clicking the “Buy” button from the Pigpen’s menu. Every 24 hours, you’ll be able to collect from the pigs stored in your Pigpen and you may only have one pigpen on your farm at a time. As I said in last week’s podcast, there will be additional functionality added to the Pigpen in the coming weeks. If you have any feedback you would like to share with us about the first version of Pigpens, please make sure to visit the official FarmVille forums and let us know what you think. In addition to pigpens, Farmville’s newest feature allows you to proudly display your accomplishments! Crafting Recipe Mastery has just been released and will reward you will Experience Points, Coins and Mastery Signs for all of your Neighbors to see! Now, you don’t need to do anything extra to start gaining levels of crafting Mastery, you just need to continue making goods at your crafting building. As your recipe level increases, you will unlock greater levels of mastery, and get an XP and coin bonus for doing so. Of course many of you have already achieved fairly high levels with some of your recipes. The appropriate Mastery stars will be automatically awarded to you for each recipe, as well as the XP and Coin rewards that accompany those Mastery stars. Mastery signs will all be placed in your gift box. You’ll also get a pop-up notice of this the first time you open your Market Stall or Crafting Building. If you are looking for a little more information on how the details of this feature works, please make sure to visit the Game Updates section of the forums for more information. And lastly, our first installment of the Wild West Theme made and appearance this week, bringing with is some great new animals, decorations and buildings for you to decorate your farm with. The Wild West theme looks very different from any other theme we have released in the past and it is perfect for our farmers who may have a little bit of a wild side. Now before I get into our coming soon segment this week, our friends from the iphone FarmVille team wanted me to give all of you a quick reminder about the “where do you mobile farm” photo contest. This great event ends at 11:59 pm on August 31st and you can win up to 500 farm cash for participating! All you guys have to do is take a picture of yourself playing FarmVille on your mobile device and you can win big. Head on over to the FarmVille Mobile forums for more information on this event and make sure to participate while you can! Alright! On that note, let’s go ahead and get into the part of the podcast I know all of you skip forward to hear… it’s time for a sneak peek as to what will be coming to FarmVille in the near future. Well, first up this week is something I know our breeders will be very excited about… Nursery barn expansion will be making its way to Farmville in the coming weeks. Along with this will be a new Wild West themed Mystery Game and more Wild West items. And lastly, we will soon have new and improved Neighbor visits for all of our players. With the new visit system, you will be able to do more on your friend’s farms besides fertilizing. Soon, you will be able to plow your Neighbors fallow plots, collect from their animals and harvest their trees. When doing these actions on your Neighbors farms, you will gain coins and experience points for helping and your Neighbors will also receive the appropriate amount of XP and coins when they return. Alright folks, well that’s it from me this week. I will be back on September 10th with all of the latest news and information from around the farm. Again, my name is Lexi and I want to thank everyone for tuning in this week. Happy Farming everybody! = See Also = * Official FarmVille Podcasts * FarmVille Updates Category:Podcasts